the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghost in the Shell (2019 film)/Credits
Here are the full credits of Ghost in the Shell (2019). First Part of the Credits Directed by Don Hall Chris Williams Written by Masamune Shirow Produced by Doug Sweetland Darla K. Anderson Screenplay by Christopher McQuarrie John Lasseter Executive Producers Christopher Meledandri Ted Van Miller Nicholas Stoller Director of Photography Phil Méheux Production Designer Paul Felix Editor Tim Mertens Visual Effects and Animation by Movie Land Digital Production Services Based on the Japanese Manga by Masamune Shirow Costume Designer Penny Rose Music by Henry Jackman Jamie Chung Benedict Cumberbatch Chris Pratt Head of Story Justin Long Assistant Layout Supervisor Josh Miller Effects Animation Supervisor Larry McBrayer Cloth and Hair Supervisor Jordan G. Deavor Matchmove Supervisor Gary McKwan Visual Effects Supervisor Tom Miller Animation Supervisor Zack Parrish Head of Computer Graphics Gary Rydstrom Johnathon McKowalski CG Supervisors Patrick Cohen Larry Miller Gary McGrey Additional Story Material Andy Nelson Christopher Gunderson Supervising Sound Editor Shannon Mills Sound Publisher Christopher Barnett Sound Designer Gary Rydstrom Second Part of the Credits Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Casting Associate John Papsidera, CSA Cast Additional Voices Story Story Artists Additional Story Artists Justin Ridge Visual Development & Design Editorial Production Additional Production Support Movie Land Digital Production Services Modeling Modelers Creatures Creature Artists Texturing Texture Artists Character Set-Up Character Setup Technical Directors Layout Layout Artists Matchmove Matchmove Artists Animation Animators Assistant Animators Pipline Pipline Artists Shading Shading Artists Shading Coordinator Andy C. Deavor Matte Painting Matte Painters Effects Animation Effects Animators Effects Animation Coordinator Ted Cruz Cloth and Hair Cloth and Hair Artists Guillermo del Toro Lighting and Compositing Lighting and Compositing Artists Assistant Lighting and Compositing Artists Look Development Look Development Artists Stereoscopic 3D Stereoscopic 3D Artists Rotoscope Rotoscope Artists Rotoscope Coordinator Ted Z. Production Mechanics and Engineering Production Management Production Infrastructure Training and Artists Development System Enginerring System Enginers Senior Management Interns Software Development Post Production Music Score Choir Elyse Willis Converged Infrastructure, Cloud Services, and Information Technology Security Provided by Hewlett-Packard Enterprises Filmmaking and Animation Enabled by Workstations, Displays, Print Solutions and Computer Hardware Provided by Hewlett-Packard, Inc. Movie Land Animation Studios's Preferred Technology Providers Processors and Software Engineering Services for Movie Land Digital Production Services Provided by Intel Corporation Movie Land Animation Studios's Computing Innovation Provider Thanks to Everyone from Movie Land Animation Studios Who is Having Possible with this Movie Administration Business & Legal Affairs Consumer Products, Interactive & Publishing Catering Services by Luxo Café Documentary & Home Entertainment Production Facility Operations Finance Human Resources Marketing MLAS University & Archives Promotional Animation Publicity Panavision Development Panavision Sales & Marketing Safety & Security Software Research & Development Engineering & Design Leads Management Infrastructure Research Pre-Production & Asset Based Engineering Look Development Fox Studios & Core Engineering Systems Support Theme Parks Development Special thanks to Dacher Keltner for guiding us through this emotional journey Warner Bros. Animation/MLAS Senior Creative Team MLAS Production Senior Managers MLAS Senior Technology Team MLAS Senior Leadership Team Special Thanks Production Babies Soundtrack Album on Songs Coming soon. Additional Thanks Tax Credit Incentive Services by Canada Film Capital Camera Dollies by Chapman/Leonard Studio Equipment, Inc. Grip and Lighting Equipment Supplied by William F. White International Inc. Filmed in Panavision Prints by FotoKem Shot on Kodak Rendered with RenderMan Printed on Fujifilm No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. American Humane Association monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed in the making this motion picture. (AHA 109584) Technicolorlogoblack.png 800px-Deluxe_Logo_2016_Red.png BarcoAuro_3D,_Devised.svg.png Dolby_Atmos-Vision_logo.png DTS_X_logo_monochrome.png Logo_of_Maya.png Dolby_Surround_7.1_Logo.jpg 20180713_212109_rmedited.jpg Stereodlogovector.png 20180713_212246_rmedited.jpg|Approved No. 60091 20180713_212321_rmedited.jpg ©2019 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. This motion picture is protected under the Copyright Laws of the United States and other countries throughout the world. Country of first publication: United States of America. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The story, all names, characters and incents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. Produced and Created at Movie Land Animation Studios San Diego, California Category:Credits